


Long Live

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [24]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Makeouts, Pairing And Characters Omitted, Plot Twists, Secrets, Will be revealed later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Booster leaves, but he doesn't go far.





	Long Live

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 10/31/2005, with the author's note:  
> "Takes place after Booster tells Bea he's going home in OMAC Project #6. Part "What if?" Part AU. Part "dear sweet bippy, it could actually happen." Also, not connected to anything I've previously written."
> 
> See end notes for additional commentary.
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 04/10/2018

A cloud of despair settled firmly around him, Booster was a picture of abject misery. As soon as he was out of sight of Beatriz's room, however, a pair of strong arms shot out from a suddenly opened door and pulled him in.

 

Instinctively struggling, Booster froze abruptly as a familiar voice whispered against his neck, "You were _amazing_."

 

A hot-cold shock of desire raced down his spine as the warm breath ghosted across his skin and Booster gasped, shivering and leaning back against his captor. "You—?"

 

"I've been watching the news." Lips moved against the sensitive dip behind his ear and he reached back to clutch convulsively at a hard thigh. "Security tapes." The arms tightened, breath hitching. "You...almost took out Batman. That was... God, that was _inspired_. Out of your mind with grief, who could blame you if you killed him.... But they would, sanctimonious bastards. I couldn't let you."

 

Booster shuddered. "That was...." he panted. "Superman? That was you? _You_ stopped me?"

 

Hands moved to stroke him, side and chest, as teeth captured and nibbled his earlobe. "They might have locked you up so you couldn't hurt yourself or others. Couldn't take that chance. So yes, I gave the order."

 

" _Ted_...." Booster whimpered. The world spun and his back thumped against a wall, pressed hard against it. He blinked and found himself staring into the grinning face of his best friend. Ted's eyes dropped to his mouth before lunging forward in an unrelenting kiss that Booster melted into.

 

"And _you_ said the robot wouldn't work," Ted murmured smugly, tilting his head to nip Booster's chin. "But it believed, and it bled _perfectly_. And as we speak my double is nothing but incinerated ash, and Max is on his way."

 

"He thought he had a brother," Booster muttered, letting his head fall back against the wall as Ted moved on to his neck.

 

Ted stopped abruptly to look at Booster, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "I don't have a brother."

 

"I know." Booster ran his hands up Ted's arms and back down again. "I thought it might be...a problem with the program?"

 

"Probably," Ted mused, looking away thoughtfully. "You didn't say anything...?"

 

"No, I was worried he might...I don't know, have a robot meltdown or something."

 

"Good," Ted said, turning back to him and grinning. "Imaginary brothers aside, it lasted just long enough." He leaned forward to whisper against Booster's lips, "Blue Beetle is dead. Ted Kord is dead. Long live Ted Kord."

**Author's Note:**

> Additional author's note:  
> "Yes! That's right! Max really wasn't an evil mastermind the whole time, it was Ted! Bwa-ha-ha, betcha didn't see that coming. ;D *does not actually know how much of that was sarcasm, suspects comics of twisting brain*  
> (Happy Halloween! *going to classes as a mad scientist because there was no time to make a Blue Beetle-with-huge-gaping-head-wound costume*)"
> 
> I think the reasoning behind this was "Well if we're just going to make ANYONE the villain, then why NOT Ted?"  
> Originally I had him renaming himself "Dan Jarvis" (a combination of Dan Garrett and Jarvis Kord), but it just confused people because I couldn't find any way to incorporate an explanation that it was a new alias he was going to be using while taking over the world. Or whatever. So now he's still just Ted Kord.


End file.
